


Envelope

by geeru



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Unknown Sender, but we can sense who that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Thranduil finds a letter.Based on the prompt: any, any, disappearing and leaving behind a letter marked 'open when [blank]'.
Kudos: 1
Collections: born from the 3 sentence ficathon 2020





	Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> link to original prompt [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8069816#cmt8069816)

King Thranduil stared at the envelope he found on his throne: _open this when you know you will not throw a fit_.

He looked at the back, blank, no signature. Then at the words on the front again.

Without any hesitation the elf looked for a big enough slit at the base of his wooden throne and put the letter there.


End file.
